Rachel x Max
by Teika Shenjo
Summary: This is a story of a different path if Max chose to save Rachel as well.
1. Chapter 1

Max and Chloe had just waited out the storm at the lighthouse and it was now daybreak as they slowly drove through the town keeping an eye out for any survivors. "Chloe I don't think anyone made it?" Max says as she slowly inches closer to her, "But ...my ...mom? And David? They can't be all gone" Chloe said as she stopped the car and shook her head in disblief. "I made the Choice Chloe and I couldn't lose you" Max says trying to comfort her reaching out for her shoulder but she shrugs it off.

Chloe continued driving towards her moms diner but as soon as they arrived they saw the amount of destruction of left by the storm. They stop the car and slowly walk towards it as they see one of the large fishing ships lodged into the diner "i have to check on mom" Chloe said as she rushed into the already unstable diner. "MOM MOM MOM WHERE ARE YOU? She walked over to the counter but there was no sign of her but what she did see shocked her, it was Frank Bowers with a look of utter fear edged on his face and his cold hands clutching his dog in his arms. Chloe backed away slowly into Max who immediately hugged her from behind and put her hand to Chloe's face closing her eyes. Slowly Max turned her around and Chloe kept her eyes shut as Max hugged her tightly we will be okay.

"Why did you chose me? Whats so special about me? Max please gimme an answer" but Max just held her tight as she cried into her shoulder.

After a while Chloe was finally calming down a little "Let's go to the dark room, David could still be alive" she suggested a sudden realisation hitting her. "What is it Chloe?" she smiled sightly and looked at Max "the dark room was a sort of bunker right? David could be Okay?" Max immedaitely dragged her to the truck and they hopped in speeding for the barn. They arrived but saw just wreckage around, "What could have done this?" Chloe asked looking confused "I think it was a flash flood" Max suggested as she stepped in a lot of mud and water patches.

"Oh no" Chloe says bolting into the barn as she rushed down she can already see some water on the entrance "NO NO NO NO ...why?" They opened the doors to the dark room and just saw all the equipment spread out everywhere having been knocked around by the water that got in, "Atleast it's draining out" Chloe said hopeful. They got into the next room and saw all the folders spread out everywhere in the shallow knee high waters. "UUHHHHh" Max hears a loud grunt and you immediately rush to find David still alive but pinned and pushed down by a gaint piece of the roof that had collapsed.

David looks to your direction clearly knowing his situation is bad "Hey ...you how is ...your mom?" he ask gasping between words in pain. Chloe keeps a blank face and just stares down at the ground trying to help him but not replying, "Oh ...so she didnt ...make it" he said coughing dark blood. David looks at it in his hand and he knows nothing can save him meanwhile in the back Max was walking to help Chloe but Mr. Jefferson's body suddenly surfaces from the water with a bullet wound in the back of the head. She kicks it away anger by seeing it but as she does this it creates a ripple and one of the folders shakes in the water releasing images that float towards Max.

They are turned over, so she picks them up and sees pictures of Rachel each of them dated "_This still is just disturbing as when I found it_." At the bottom of the image you notice a date and then it hits her "I know what I have to do." David has slowly fell to his wounds in the back and Chloe stops her struggle to get him out but sees Max just standing in the corner. She charges there and turns Max around "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HELP?" Max seemignly snaps out of it and looks Chloe dead in the eyes, crying.

Chloe stops and just looks at her "I'm sorry okay ….that you had so much on your shoulders ….so much of my problems on your shoulders" she says in a lowly voice with tears still running down her eyes. Max stared to smile and slowly brought the picture to Chloe's face, she looked at it just stared at it blidnly till it connected with her "are you saying? You can?" Her face slowly lit up as she realised Max was holding a photo taken a couple of days before Rachel disappeared that had been taken and stored in the dark room, from the looks of it by Nathan at school.

"But wait if you do that picture jump won't it Destroy everything left?" Chloe said with concern, "No it will be part of the same storm but maybe stronger or one could hit earlier and we would have two" Max answered looking skeptical. "Well I have nothing more to lose….except you, so please don't die on me" Chloe said acknowledging what Max was about to do "I will Chloe if I can save her ….then made just maybe ….we can have our happy ending."

Max stared at the Photo intensly before her vision started to blurred but before she went Chloe quickly kissed her "Come back to me and if you are put in danger ….dont hesitate to come back ….even if it means leaving her" are the words Max heard as she faded from view and she felt thrown into a void. She immediately woke up in her house in Seattle and checked the date looking around at everything "it still feels weird." She immediately ran to the living room and saw her parents seated watching tv "Hi mom Hi dad I just wanted to ask can I go visit Chloe immediately, I havent seen her in forever?" your parents just stare at you bewilded "what made you want to go so suddenly? You two havent talked in years" her mom ask.

"I miss her because I haven't seen her in so long" your parents look at each other and shrug "Sure honey we can go she her on the weekend" her dad said but before she was about to be thanful you saw the calender date and only saw it was tuesday and Rachel was going to disappear on Friday. "I need to go now" Max said in a more passive aggressive tone and her parents noticed "we won't be going anywhere with that attitude young lady" her mom said clearly upset and mad.

This all didn't matter to Max as she realised she was on a more important mission and remembered that she knew her parents credit cards codes. "_Fine if they won't let me go then I'll just let myself go_" Max said to herself now more determined to get it done being so close.

She waited till they went to sleep and snuck into their room stealing one card from each of her parents wallets and some cash. Max is hit with a heavy headache but shakes it off even after noticing the blood dripping from her nose "_I know it sucks being here so no need for it to hurt more_." She booked a flight for an immedaite plane straight to arcadia, after a short plane and bus ride she was now back at Arcadia "you see mom and dad that only took a few hours." Max steps off the plane and quickly makes her way to Blackwell Academy but on her way she runs into Mr. Jefferson on his way to catch a flight out of Arcadia.

"Sorry there young miss, I should really watch where i'm going" he says putting on a smile that just disturbs Max but she barely keeps face when she responds "uhhmm ….don't worry ….about it." Her fist were clenched hard as she tried her best to not come off aggressive, "Is there anyway I can make it up to you" Jefferson said as he inched closer. His hand reaching out for a hand shake but Max quickly slaps it away and it catches him off guard "oooohhh, i'm sorry i'm just not that into people touching me but thanks for the offer." He straches the back of his head trying to seem apologetic "oh sorry, i'm always quick to rush to know new people…. I like their aura's." Hearing through words sent a shiver down her spine as she backed away slowly "sorry I have to go" she said bolting for the exit with just her backpack.

Jefferson stood there stunned and waved her away obliviously "the youth of today, always in a rush, I wonder how they will ever get the essence of life ….if they never slow down." Max took one last look behind her as she saw Jefferson getting on his flight "with him out of the way it should be easier, I have to stop Nathan."

After grabbing the taxi and running for a while she arrives at Chloe's but with her headaches getting worse, "i have to hurry before i'm forced to jump again." Max gave a loud thunderous knock on the door and kept going till she heard a response "Hold your horse's i'm coming." Minutes later Chloe answered the door and was shocked to see Max standing in front of her "Max what are you doing here?" she asked looking puzzled. "I came to help I know it doesn't make an sense now but I need you to take me to Blackwell" she reached for Chloe only to be met with a shrug. "Really after all these years that's all you have to say?" Chloe asked with her look turning from one of shock to anger, "Listen Chloe I need to save Rachel."

"Save her from what?" Chloe asked a bit intrigued "Just listen to me, we need to go now before Nathan does something that will hurt her." Max just watched Chloe standing there thinking to herself before she heard a voice in her heard talking to her "_**Maxine Claufield, you've been a very naughty girl**_." She stepped back looking around confusedly and Chloe stared at her "what are you doing Max? Is something wrong can you hear me? Wait ….are you totally tripping right now" she said looking confused and concerned. But Max couldn't hear her as this voice was the only thing she could hear "_**I see that you have been jumping around the time line, tell me ….what is it you hope to accomplish?**_"

Max blinked for a second and saw herself sitting at a bench by the light house but she hadn't time jumped "I am here to save Rachel Amber." The voice suddenly became louder "_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAVE RACHEL AMBER? WHATS WRONG WITH HER?**_" the voice asked screaming and shouting in Max's head only amplifying her headaches. But Max with stood the pain with more blood running down her nose and looked up to the sky where the voice was coming from "i come from the future and Rachel is dead where I come from…. killed and assaulted by ….Nathan Prescott."

The voice goes quiet and behind Max women appears behind her "_**So i'm you are just like me?**_" she asked with a traumatic look on her face, "_**I saw into your mind, I saw the pictures of Rachel ….i saw when you dug up her body**_." Max does her best to hold back her tears but the woman just falls on her knees "_**i thought I did everything right I thought she was going to be and I was going to leave in a few days just like her father asked me**_" she says to herself crying.

"No there's still time and from the looks off it you might be able to help me" Max said as she walked to her and offered her hand "_**i honesty dont know if I can help or not, because I don't know what I am right now**_." "what do you mean you dont know what you are?" Max asked confused "_**well lefts just say I was put in a position where I had to use all my power or I would die ….alot of help that did because now I don't even know if i'm alive**_" she answered making Max get down to one knee and look at her straight in the eyes "After you help me save Rachel, I will come save you too." The woman looked at her still teary eyed "_**Save my daughter**_" she said as the world around Max crumble and brought her back to reality. "_That was Rachel's mom_" she thought to herself as she opened her eyes.

Max was being lifted by some Paramedics while tied down to a strecher "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO." She shouted squirmiing in the strecher trying to get out "so miss but you passed out where bleeding from your nose and mouth, you are lucky that your friend called us." She looked at Chloe who looked shocked staring at Max being wheeled into the ambulance "I'm sorry but I have no time for this" Max said as she clenched her teeth and streched out her hand trying to hold back screams.

Time began to rewind lagging sometimes due the strain she was putting on herself as she sees the paramedic drive away in reverse, Chloe rushing in to call them after holding her and shaking her around. Till it was back to when Chloe was about to be talked to by the voice but her body started to feel calmer as if adjusting to the chaotic time jumps. "_**Dont worry I know everything I checked your mind already, we had this talk before**_" the voice of the women says in her head. "Max are you okay?" Chloe ask her looking concerned "Yea i'm fine I need you to take me to Blackwell now….i will answer all your questions when I can."

The two hopped in the Car as the voice quickly briefed Max on what had happened in arcadia since she left and how more people like them were popping up around everywhere. "_**Rachel is able to control the weather but I don't think she knows how, I thought that would be enough to protect her but I guess I was wrong" **_the voice said lowly. "_**You friend there Chloe knows about me and has witnessed my power even Rachel's but I can see from some of your memories and thoughts that she never told you**_" Max looks over to Chloe as she drives "What is it Max? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Max looks at her more intensely "Tell me everything about Rachel and her mom" Chloe looks taken back for a second before regaining her composure "There's nothing to tell, just a family of normies and stuff" she answered with her voice clearly shakey. "I know everything about Rachel, her mom and their gifts" Chloe looked stunned as she pulled up to the front of Blackwell "i dont know what you mean?" Chloe said trying to keep her calm but Max could tell already that she was lying "her mother told me but it's fine keep your lies" Max said as she hopped out of the Car.

Chloe just sat in the car gripping the steering wheel and turned to see Max running straight into Blackwell "RACHEL, RACHEL RACHEL RACHEL RACHEL." Max got in screaming with just students staring at her whispering "what's wrong with that chick?" "i dont know but she seems crazy" "what does she want with Rachel?" people in the crowd whispered but she didn't care running faster.

Rachel was in the theatre practising with the other students until she started hearing her name being called out in the hallway. "who's calling me?" she asked looking at the other theatre kids who just shrugged as they had no clue. She got up and walked into the hallway looking around for who was calling her name "Rachel ….is that ….you?" Max asked as Rachel pointed at herself nodding yes. "Who are y-" before Rachel could finish asking her question she was pulled into a tight and massive hug, "thank god you're okay, I thought I almost didn't make it." Rachel didn't know how to react and slowly patted Max's back "i know I was in the hospital and all but i'm fine" she says trying to break free of the hug. But Max just buries her head into Rachel's shoulder not letting her go "Chloe told me so much about you ….everyone did, I just so glad to meet you myself." Max said as she looked in Rachel's eyes but not letting her out of her tight embrace.

"So who are you?" Rachel asked confused but no longer fighting to get out of the hug "i'm just someone who cares about you, who never got a chance to and protect you." "What do you mean protect me?" she asked looking at Max confused. She was about to answer but felt something off and looked at a window in the theatre room behind Rachel into the brushes "_**you sensed someone there? I did too but they are gone now, but is it the person that wants to hurt Rachel?"**_ the women's voice asked in Max's head. She only held Rachel tighter making her blush "i'll keep you safe and never let anyone hurt you again" Max said reaching for Rachel's hand holding it softly.

"But you don't even know me and i'm pretty sure that i've never met you" Rachel said with a stunned look on her face but Max didn't care and grabbed her hand heading for the door. "Hey you can't just tell me to go with you without an answer, Max held her hand tighter as she feared Rachel would run with what she was about to tell her, "Look I want you to stick with me for a while or as long as it takes till i'm sure that you're safe ….you mother told me to save you too." Rachel was now planting her feet into the ground "My mom really that's such a basically excuse for a kidnapping" she said annoyed but when Max heard these words it sent flashbacks on Rachel's pictures and her body. "Your really mother sent me and I think deep down you know that" Max said as she turned around with tears running down her eyes. The two just looked at each others with a few tear drops running down Rachels cheeks "Okay but why?" A voice then came to Rachels head "_**because she is the only one that can save you, she knows what will happen."**_ "Mom is that you?" Rachel asked confused and crying but Max just held her as they walked out of Blackwell.

Chloe wasn't there and had left with her car "guess we will have to take a taxi somewhere" Max said planning her next move but Rachel stopped her but gripping her hand tighter "Let's goto California."

"Let's leave that as a last resort because I know how much you want to leave arcadia" Max said doing her best to comfort Rachel as they arrived at her house. "Welcome to my personal hell" Rachel said point at her house with a glum cheerful demeanor but as they walked in Max's vision began to blur "_Not again_."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Max woke up suddenly from Darkness screaming "RACHEL" but she was waiting right there holding Max's hand but sleeping like a log. "Wait I'm still here how can that be?" she slowly pushed herself up and looked around the room and at a ceiling full of stars. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""My headache is gone... well, for now, I have to ease up on my power usage have to keep it ready."/em Max got up and slowly released Rachel's grip on her hand letting the ice pack that was on her head fall to the ground, "wow i guess she was taking care of me while i was out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Rachel looked calm sleeping but Max could tell she had cried while she was sleeping but she was going to do her best to never have Rachel cry again, as the pictures of Rachel were burned in her mind. Without thinking she just hugged Rachel again "i will never let that happen ...I'm sorry i wasn't around the first time." She felt a small squeeze on her hand and opened her eyes to see Rachel just looking at her. "Am i really that important to you?" Max just looked at her and nodded "more than you can imagine." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""So let's go to California then, let's leave all this behind if it's hard to protect me here," Max thought about it and it made more sense than keeping her in Arcadia Bay. "You're right but what about Chloe she needs to be there as well" Rachel looked away almost as if to not pay attention to the thought "Me and her need some distance from each other." But Max wasn't having any of it "you guys can solve your petty problems later, you're my most important Cargo." Max had still been holding on to Rachel but she wasn't paying it any mind "Saying such sweet words while holding me like that, buy a girl a drink first or at least tell me your name." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Oh sorry about that" Max said quickly letting go of Rachel "it's okay" Rachel said letting out a sweet laugh "...and it's Max." Rachel had a quick flashback and a stunned look on her face "are you that Max, the one Chloe could never stop talking about?" Max bowed enthusiastically "the one and only." Rachel got up heading to her wardrobe pulling out a stuffed bag and backpack "me and Frank have been talking about wanting to leave this place, just been waiting for the right time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""You can't tell him" Rachel stopped searching her drawers "what do you mean? i have to go and get him along" she said smiling trying to downplay Max's words. "Not joking Rachel especially him, i can't let him get close to you ...not after ...not after what he did" Rachel turned to look at Max who was just staring out the window "what did he do?" Rachel asked worried "as long as it doesn't happen again you don't need to know, you know what they say the devils in the details. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""i can't have her fulfilling her prophecy or something like that, Chloe made it out and i will make sure she does too no matter the cost." /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""We're not going to California, at least not first because i want to face this on my home turf somewhere i know," Max said but her real reason was to get away from the Prescott controlled Arcadia Bay. "You're going with me to Seattle today" Max said in a tone that Rachel didn't want to question even though she was still shell-shocked about the news of Frank em style="box-sizing: border-box;""just what did Frank do to me that she doesn't even want to think about it."/em Max readied her bag checking her phone to see the dates "it's Thursday morning, just on time we have to get going now." Rachel picked up her bags and Max took her backpack grabbing ahold of Rachel's hand then started walking out the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Rachel's parents had left to buy medicine for her friend that she brought home that fainted "so you kept me at your house, that's surprising." Rachel just shrugged what else was i suppose to do "if i sent you to the hospital i might have ended up losing you like my mom," she said with a hint of pain on her face. "Don't worry I'm not going to leave you" she said holding Rachel's hand a little tighter "i came a long way for you and I'm not going to let anything stop me." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"A while later they arrived at the front door of Chloe's house, before they were even inside they could hear shouting and screaming " I'm guessing that's David and Chloe." Rachel just cracked a smile "seems like you're familiar with it " she said with a smile "a smile looks good on you" Max said thinking too much about it but it had Rachel thinking. She was still holding onto Max's hand, having not let go the whole walk to Chloe's house,em style="box-sizing: border-box;" "I'm usually the one dragging someone around so this feels weird for me."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"They knocked on the door and the shouting died down "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CHLOE GO ANSWER THE DOOR/span" "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FINE STEP ASS I'LL GET IT SINCE YOU'RE SO LAZY/span." Chloe angrily opened "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WHO IS IT/span-" she stops in her tracks "Hi Chloe, i got Rachel and ...i want you to come to Seattle with us." Chloe just looked at their hands holding "oh ...i see ...so why would you need me?" Max looked where Chloe was staring "Chloe it's not like that" Max said frantically letting go of Rachel's hand. Everyone just stood there in awkward silence "So I'm just going to ask your mom since that's simpler." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"As Max was about to step inside past Chloe their home phone started ringing and somehow Max felt her stomach drop. Chloe's mom was closer to the phone and went to answer "Oh what a surprise Max, it's good to see you let me just get this call really quick so we can talk." She answered the phone with a smile on her face from hearing the voice "Wow Vanessa is that you? what a surprise -" she was cut off as Vanessa rushed to speak "slow down Vanessa i can't understand what you're saying, now say it slow-." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Joyce looked over to Max "yes she's here, hmm i see ...i will keep an eye on her" she put down the phone and slowly walked over to Max. "So when were you going to mention that you ran away from home Max?" Max slowly started walking back "There's no problem i just wanted to come see Chloe but my parents were taking to long but I'm heading back home right now." She looked over to Rachel with a slight beg and she immediately got the memo "Yes Mrs Price Max was just visiting and I'm going to visit her too right now, she wanted Chloe to come but she was saying no." Joyce looked back at Chloe "is this true?" she just looked away "yes it is mom."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Rachel winked back at Max who thanked her with a smile mouthing "thank you." Before any more could be said Joyce spoke up "Okay Chloe you go with her to Seattle maybe she can help you find something to do there." Chloe started protesting "but mom" "no but's young lady go get your bags now and you two stay right here." Max had other plans in mind "actually Joyce could i come in ... you know for old times sake to look around." Joyce hesitated thinking there's an ulterior motive but ultimately gave in "fine come inside." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"As they got in Max pointed Rachel to go sit on the couch and distract Joyce as she went towards a side room "Some of the old pictures are still kept in there right?" she asked already knowing the answer "Yes why?" she just walked towards the room "just going to take a look then and maybe take some mementoes" as she slipped into the room she made a b line for her actual target, David's gun display. She already had the code from Chloe and quickly put it in with the lock popping open instantly em style="box-sizing: border-box;""now how do i get one of these to Seattle, just in case."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"She quickly looked online on her phone em style="box-sizing: border-box;""huh so i can't send a small one ...okay got it, I'll try to get a smaller one in Seattle but meanwhile."/em Max grabbed a long rifle but now needed a way to send it to her house, then she remembered "Joyce do you mind if i send some stuff home because it really brings back memories." Joyce replied a bit anxious "Yes you can take somethings just not a lot Max." Hearing someone come down the Stairs she knew time was running low, so she stuffed it in a box rummaging through some more boxes to find stuff her and Chloe used to play with as kids in order to cover it up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"After filling the box Max thought in her head out loud em style="box-sizing: border-box;""i don't know if you're listening but can you find a way to get this gun to my house...thank you."/em Not knowing if the woman was there this time she brought the box out already wrapped and sealed, running into to Chloe who had been talking to her mom which seemed more like whispers. "Mind if i join in" she playfully asked as Joyce immediately stopped talking and Chloe had a different look on her but she quickly hid it with a smile "so what are we waiting for? let's head to Seattle." But Max knew what she had to do "I packed this Joyce, already fixed it up so you don't have to do anything could you mail it to me" she nodded yes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"With that done the three headed off to the bus stop and were soon on their way, after a quick flight they had landed in Seattle and greeted outside by Max's waiting parents. She couldn't tell if they were furious, happy or worried sick "i told you i wanted to see Chloe" Max said trying to play it off." But someone else was strolling close behind her "oh and this is Rachel, you didn't want to go to Arcadia so i brought Arcadia here." Her Parents wanted to say something but looked at each other deciding to keep quiet "let's go home and welcome Chloe, Rachel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"They arrived at Max's house a small place "looks like both of you didn't bring much, Max you better share your clothes." She just smiled back "more than happy to" her parents left to go get some more stuff for this unplanned sleepover while the three were left home alone. Max lead them to her room it was fine for the three of them, although some would be sleeping on the floor. The atmosphere in the room was even more awkward "guys it's getting late why don't you wait up here, i got somethings to do." Max left heading to her kitchen, she got to the counter and took out the cards that belonged to her parents setting them down "I'm surprised they didn't cancel them, guess they didn't want me stranded who knows where."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"She took a few drinks and walked up towards her room then started hearing muffled talking "Rachel what are you doing with Max? are you the reason she came to Arcadia Bay?" Rachel replied sounding annoyed "what's it to you? incase you don't remember you bailed on me?" Chloe got louder "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BAILED?/span I was with you till you suddenly thought i would hold you back in Arcadia, so what is Max your new ticket now? because she got you farther than i did." After this, it was just silence and Max knew maybe she should step in even though those words did burrow deep in her heart. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Hey guys i got drinks" Rachel got up drinking straight from the huge bottle "i needed that" it bothered Max that know thinking about it, did she ever see the real Rachel Amber or was it all an act. They had all eaten on their way back so their appetites were lacking as they went to bed but not to sleep just unnerving silence. Later on, Max's dad brought in some blankets but most likely to check they were still there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Max can you hear me?/span" a voice spoke in her head "yes I can" a giggle came from the voice "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you've done well so far getting her away from there, but I fear a threat still looms/span." Her sleeping form tensed up "what do you mean?" she asked puzzled "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jefferson is going to be here soon/span" she froze "what do you mean" she said with the unsettling news getting to her. "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You missed it earlier when you bumped into him at the airport, he was carrying a brochure showing that some of his displays will be up here... the date is the one thing I didn't get a clear look at/span." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"She woke panting heavily looking around here room frantically to check that Rachel was still there, and she was. On the floor Rachel was sleeping with Chloe next to her with a distance between them "good she's still here." She opened her phone em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Oh my god it's midnight, but I need to check ...when Jefferson displays will be here."/em She looked it up but there was no clear date just the season em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Current unknown... damn him and his surprise appearances." /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Back in Arcadia Nathan was furious the plan he had thought out to get Rachel Amber had been completely ruined "Dammit what the fuck happened to that chick?" He had already started looking around at all the places she would normally be but with each location came no answer. The theatre kids hadn't seen her, neither had the vortex club and the skate group so he went to one of the people she hung out with the most. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"A few minutes later he was knocking on the doors of an RV "Frank come on out i need to ask you something" as hearing a lot of groans and stumbling the door burst open "who the fuck is it? I'm a little busy here" then he looked down to Nathan "oh... if it isn't one of my best customers, how can i help you today?" He was thinking of a way to phrase his words so that they didn't come off suspicious "I was just looking for Rachel no one has seen her at school today so i thought she might be here" Frank shook his head "haven't seen or heard from her in a while, but remember she is friends with that Price chick so check there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Thanks will be sure too and can you give me some of this?" Frank looked through the list "this is some of that heavy stuff you ordered some of this a few days ago, you still need more?" Nathan just met him with a sly smile "Yea seems like more people will be coming to the party." Frank didn't even want to bother knowing more "here it is and remember don't overdo it otherwise you might go nite nite for real alright." Nathan just chucked the money at Frank "always a pleasure doing business with yo-" but Frank slammed the door "yea yea now let me go back to sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Nathan went over to Chloe's house and was greeted with her mother "Oh Nathan |Prescott, odd seeing you her, how can i help you?" He put on his fake and innocent smile so easily "i was just looking for Rachel and Chloe, there was a school event and they didn't show up." Joyce thought for a second "Chloe has been out of Blackwell for a while now..." he backtracked "oh sorry i forget sometimes because of How often i see her on campus and at other stuff." Joyce just sighed "that is true i wish that child would do something with her life."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""But she went to see an old friend in Seattle, i really don't know for how long though...should i tell her you were looking for her." Nathan was furious and barely keeping his composure but managed to strain out a few more words "no need i will wait till they get back, i wouldn't want to bother them on their trip" and as he turned to leave he stopped "what's the name of her friend again "i never said but it's Max ...Max Claufield." He put together one last smile and walked off furiously em style="box-sizing: border-box;""i never knew Chloe knew someone like that, such an odd child" /emJoyce said confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"It was Friday morning in Seattle and nothing was putting Max more on edge than this day "okay so it's Friday, just have to make it through today and we are golden ...or into the unknown." Chloe was still sleeping but Rachel was on her phone already browsing attractions in Seattle "this is my first time out of that boring town, time to have some fun." Max hadn't been able to sleep keeping her eye on the two "we can do that tomorrow Rachel just not today." Then she stopped looking through her phone "what do you mean? i mean we left Arcadia already so it should be fine for us to have some fun right." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Today is the most crucial day you have to stick to me like glue and we're staying in this house" Rachel just scoffed "i didn't trade one cage for another that's not the reason i followed you." At that moment Max snapped the pressure of carrying a whole town's and her friends live's in her hands got to her. "THAT'S BECAUSE TODAY IS THE DAY YOU WERE MURDERED..." Chloe had been fake sleeping listen to the whole conversation but still keep at it, wanting to know more about what's going on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Max, what do you mean? what do you mean I'm murdered today?" but she was still angry "YOU HEARD YOU MOTHER DIDN'T YOU, THERE ARE PEOPLE LIKE US ALL OVER THE WORLD BUT THERE'S ALWAYS A PRICE TO PAY FOR USING OUR ABILITIES." It was all connecting together for Rachel "did you ever wonder why your mom did those drugs? or why she isolated herself from you?" Rachel was already tearing up "don't about that you know nothing about her" but Max just let out an exhausted laugh with tears coming down her eyes "i know more than you do and regardless of all that i came to save you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""i save countless people die over and over again even myself" at that moment Chloe sprang up simply asking "Max what's your price?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
